Susurros del viento
by Yumipon
Summary: Por años, el viento le había susurrado su presencia, le había guiado en su búsqueda, le había hecho compañía... sin embargo, hoy no necesitaba del sus susurros... [Regalo para NuezYDulce]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

 **SUMMARY:** Por años, el viento le había susurrado su presencia, le había guiado en su búsqueda, le había hecho compañía... sin embargo, hoy no necesitaba del sus susurros...

* * *

— _One!Shot —_

— _**Susurros del viento —**_

* * *

Miraba su taza de café fijamente, aunque su mente no se encontraba en el presente. Viajaba al pasado, a un momento específico de su larga vida, uno al que siempre volvía en esa época del año.

" _¿Ya te vas?"_

No había pensado en una frase de despedida, tampoco habría sido capaz de decir "adiós" de ninguna forma. Sabía que su existencia física perecería en ese momento, mas no su espíritu. El alma libre que, supo desde ese instante, lo acompañaría por siempre con cada brisa que le rozara el rostro o removiera sus cabellos, seguiría existiendo.

Soltó un inaudible bufido, ahora recordando las palabras de su medio hermano, poco tiempo antes de también abandonar ese mundo físico.

" _Nunca admitiste que la amabas."_

¿Amor? ¿Acaso era él capaz de sentir semejante emoción? Era una estupidez. Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Negó bruscamente, espantando un par de aves que se habían atrevido a acercarse lo suficiente, buscando migajas para alimentarse. Admitía que, en esos más de 500 años de existencia posterior a la muerte de Naraku, había tenido _romances_. Nada serio, ninguna mujer que se involucrara con él, lograba tener un impacto en su vida. No recordaba el nombre de ninguna, de hecho, ni siquiera sus rostros podría diferenciar. Habían sido distracciones, juegos pasajeros para intentar complementar la existencia casi vacía que ahora llevaba.

" _Irónico"_ pensó, bebiendo un sorbo del líquido caliente que soltaba volutas de vapor al ambiente. Ya estaba pronto a cumplir la edad que tenía su padre cuando murió, y él no tenía ni siquiera un descendiente, un heredero, alguien que siguiera su linaje. Hasta el idiota de InuYasha había logrado tener un linaje, uno que ya era prácticamente humano por completo, pero seguían heredando el dorado de sus ojos y el carácter fuerte y terco de su familia.

En cambio, él...

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, sintiendo la brisa acercarse, removiendo basura, plumas, polvo acumulado en la acera de concreto, abriéndose paso entre la gente que iba y venía, buscando su espacio, llegando hasta él para pasar con energía por su rostro, como si quisiera zarandearlo. Gruñó por lo bajo, era molesto cuando decidía comportarse como una niña haciendo un berrinche, tratando de llamar su atención. Era consciente de que ella estaba ahí, no había necesidad de recordárselo con tanto ímpetu.

Se arregló la corbata y luego, las solapas de su traje, acomodándose por último el cabello antes de volver a tomar otro sorbo de café. Acostumbrarse a ese mundo no le había sido tan difícil, seguía siendo un hombre de pocas palabras y carácter frío y calculador, lo que supo aprovechar para triunfar en el mundo de los negocios. Podía vivir con lujos, aunque nada se compararía con su castillo de antaño. Podía viajar al lugar que quisiera, aunque ahora debía hacerlo en avión, sin sentir el viento corriendo a su lado en su veloz carrera por seguirle el paso. Podía cambiar su vida cuando se le diera la gana, convirtiéndose en una nueva persona en un nuevo lugar, con un nuevo empleo, aunque eso no lo hacía sentir que vivía de verdad. Algo le faltaba a su existencia, algo que temía, jamás podría encontrar.

Resopló esta vez un poco más fuerte, el viento ahora estaba haciendo volar las servilletas de su mesa. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar al que la fuerte brisa se estaba llevando uno de los cuadrados de papel que había logrado arrebatar de su puesto y se quedó paralizado por un segundo, sus ojos abiertos tanto como podían, el corazón acelerándose por primera vez en siglos. Dudó un segundo, pero la imagen seguía frente a sus ojos, no se desvanecía como otras veces, no era un juego de la brisa haciendo formas, no era otra ilusión, ahora era nítida, sólida, _corpórea_.

— Kagura.

El viento pareció alegrarse con su voz pronunciando el nombre, le removió efusivamente los cabellos y se alejó, nuevamente en dirección a la figura que ahora lo miraba fijo, una sonrisa coqueta curvando los labios, el brillo astuto y _vivo_ apoderándose con rapidez de sus ojos carmín. La mujer se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, él se apresuró a seguirle el pasó, dejando sobre la mesa unos cuantos billetes como pago por el café que no alcanzó a terminar y la respectiva propina. Sus pasos se perdieron en la calle, podía escuchar con claridad los tacones haciendo eco en la vereda, guiándolo sin pausa, hasta que se encontraron solos frente a un edificio de departamentos en los límites de la ciudad. Ella se detuvo frente a la construcción, mirándola con melancolía y nostalgia, el letrero promocional anunciando la venta próxima de los inmuebles fue azotado con fuerza por otra ráfaga. Por fin, volvió a darse la vuelta, viéndolo de frente otra vez, sonriéndole de la misma forma astuta que él recordaba.

— ¿Me extrañaste, Sesshōmaru?

Él no respondió, pero dio un paso en su dirección, sin separar sus ojos de los de ella, temiendo perder el contacto, que volviese a esfumarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Este fue el lugar donde morí, donde me viste por _última vez_.

— No me refiero a eso.

— Oh, quieres decir _aquí, viva, corpórea_. ¿No?

Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir con claridad su aroma, su calor, su respiración. Levantó la mano hasta rozar su mejilla, un escalofrío lo recorrió al notar la solidez de la piel, ella era _real._ Bajó la mano, desviando la mirada y soltando un bufido, negándose a mostrar el alivio y la alegría que sentía al verla.

— Olvídalo. Debo irme.

Kagura sonrió, llevando ella ahora su mano hasta la mejilla del peliplata, logrando que volviese a mirarla, el semblante frío sin inmutarse hasta que sus labios fueron los que entraron en contacto, brindándoles una calidez que no había podido experimentar nunca en su vida. No pudo seguir negándose lo que sentía, la tomó por la cintura y profundizó el beso, abrazándola, pegándola a su cuerpo, como si fuese la única forma de cerciorarse de que era de verdad.

Muchas veces, el viento le había susurrado al oído que no estaba solo, que ella seguía existiendo y que lo acompañaría hasta el final. Más de una vez, el viento le había dicho que algún día se volverían a ver, lo había guiado en viajes descabellados intentando encontrarla, sólo para toparse con una ilusión pasajera, una visión borrosa...

Esta vez no fue necesario que el viento le susurrara nada. Ella estaba ahí y podía escucharlo de su propia voz, podía sentir por sí mismo su cuerpo entre sus brazos, sus labios apretados contra los suyos, su respiración rozándole el cuello y la mejilla...

Ya no debía esperar por un susurro del viento para saber que ella estaba ahí.

— Fueron muchos años, ¿verdad?

— No tienes idea.

La sonrisa apareció tranquila y cómplice en sus labios, tomó el brazo de su compañero y lo siguió en cuanto comenzó su trayecto de vuelta a la ciudad, sin importarle ya si el tiempo se había detenido en un momento específico de sus vidas o si ahora comenzaba a correr más deprisa. Ella no se separaría de su lado.

— Esos departamentos son muy lindos, ¿no crees?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero no le importó y a él tampoco. Muchas veces, las palabras sobraban y, después de tan larga espera, a Sesshōmaru le bastaba con sentir la presión en su brazo.

Después de todo, ya no debía esperar más.

* * *

 _ **¡A** tacazo! Oh sí, pero este es un atacazo que tiene nombre - o nick, en realidad - y debe saberlo: **Nuez**. Es un pequeño regalo, espero que te guste y que me haya quedado IC. La idea tardó en tomar una forma concreta, las frases venían sueltas hasta que por fin pude hilarla bien y comencé a escrbir luego de que te fueras a dormir, así que, como puedes ver, ha sido bastante rápido. Pero quería darte algo pensado solamente en ti, es con todo mi amor~ (y quizá este sea la precuela del fic sobre el hervidor que estuvimos hablando la otra vez, quién sabe... ajajaja)_

 _ **S** i llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco la lectura. ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme un review? Son gratis y yo no muerdo, además me ayudan a ir mejorando como escritora._

 _ **N** os leemos por ahí~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
